Legend of Link the Silent Wolf
by Nixton
Summary: This is basically the story of Beowulf in a Legend of Zelda setting, with some key changes. I had to write it for English, so I decided to share it with you peps. Better than it sounds. R&R.


Link was a legendary hero. He's been though numerous adventures, defeated countless enemies and nameless demons. He is the holder of the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce is a set of three crests that bestow power to their holders. The three crests are Power, Wisdom, and Courage. The three Gods of all the lands created them. Representing Power is Din, representing Wisdom is Nayru, and representing Courage is Farore.

Through all of his endeavors Link has never spoken a single word, instead his fairy companion Navi did all of his talking. He was well known as Link the Silent Wolf. Some are confused by this title. It would make more sense to call him the Silent Warrior, but he is known as the Silent Wolf because of his ability to transform into a wolf. Most believe this to be a rumor, a myth of ability. But he has that ability thanks to the Triforce of Courage. The tale we speak of now is of his final adventure.

Link had heard rumor of danger and discord, in the land across the waters known as Hyrule, caused by a rampaging demon. When he reached the land of Hyrule he met up with the ruler of that land, Princess Zelda. This is where our story begins.

"Link the Silent Wolf, wielder of the Triforce of Courage, I am thankful you have come to my kingdom in our time of need." Princess Zelda says.

"It is our pleasure Princess Zelda, ruler of Hyrule, wielder of the Triforce of Wisodm." Navi says. "May you bestow us with some of your wisdom as to this demon plaguing your lands?"

"Of course. The demon is known as Zant. He ravages the lands at night, slaughtering innocents. He is a scrawny and pale being but don't let that fool you, he can fly through the skies, his speed faster then the eye can see, and he has the strength of ten battle harden war heroes. I have sent my best men to face this demon and all have failed."

Link smiles, the fire of the battle ahead in his eyes. "Link is excited, it's been a while since he's had a challenge. Do you know where or when this Zant will strike next?"

"Tomorrow night. He will attack the castle. Please, stay at the castle; you must be exhausted from your journey. You can rest and stock up on any supplies you will need."

"Link, did you hear that? We get to stay at the castle! It's been ages since we stayed in a castle." Link smiles at the little fairy buzzing around his head happily.

"My, you certainly are an energetic fairy." Zelda smiles.

"But of course, I need to be in order to keep up with Link here." Link glances at Navi. "Ok, I got it. Link says that if he is to go into this fight he's going to need a new shield."

"A new shield? Well, I'd be honored if you would use the royal Hyrulian shield. It has been passed down for generations, as the Triforce of Wisdom I hold. It has magical properties that make it impervious to any attack."

"That would be wonderful. And if you feel like you need to give us a reward after we slay this demon don't. We will just keep the shield."

"It would be of the highest honor to know that the royal shield is with the legendary hero. Now come, let us rest for tomorrow a battle awaits."

Horns sound warning of the approach of the demon Zant. He flew though the air, laughing manically as he struck down women and children alike. As he quickly closed the distance between him and the castle a barrage of arrows was released at him. He just laughed even more and with a swing of his arm deflected the arrows. He lands down in front of the castle, quickly disposing of the guards.

"Oh Princess Zelda! I await thee to surrender yourself over to me!" He yells out with his feeble sounding but fear instilling shrill of a voice. "Or do I need to kill more of your oh so loyal subjects?" The castle doors part slightly and Link steps out with Navi close at his side. "What do we have here, another hero seeking glory? You will fall like all the rest." He grins, bearing his sharp, pin needle teeth.

"Zant, you despicable, vile, loathsome demon. It is you who will fall today." Navi says as Link unsheathes his sword and readies the Hyrulian Shield.

"We shall see."

Zant charges at Link with blinding speed, striking out with his arm. Link blocks with the shield, sliding back several feet from the impact. Zant sends another swing at him and he rolls by Zant, slashing him along the side causing him to let out a scream. Link quickly turns and stabs, Zant blocks with his arm, the sword going through it and his shoulder. He grabs Link with his free hand and flies high into the air.

"You will pay for that."

"Link!" Navi exclaims. Link nods and smiles.

"Smiling in the face of death? All you heroes are just alike, wanting glory in battle whether it be by victory or GAH!!!!" Zant screams. Link had wrenched his sword upwards, severing his arm and causing Zant to drop him.

"Link! The wall! The wall! Stab the wall with your sword to slow your decent!" Navi frantically says. Link twists himself in the air and stabs the wall of the castle, sliding down several feet before coming to a stop. He jumps down from the wall, back in front of the castle where Zant was writhing around on the ground in pain.

"How…how dare you cut my arm off!" Link places his blade against Zant's throat.

"Your time has come Zant. You are finished." Navi says. Link raises his sword and Zant kicks him in the gut, causing him to fly back and slam into the castle doors. Zant quickly and clumsily flies off. "Link! Link get up, he's getting away!" Link sits up, rubbing his head a bit dazed.

"He may be getting away, but he won't last long with an injury like that." Princess Zelda says, stepping next to them.

"We have to go after him. Link needs to make sure he is dead."

"He is most likely headed to his dwellings, to return to his father."

"This thing has a father? That's all the more reason to go after him. We can take both him and his father out, right Link?" Link nods in agreement.

"Understood. They reside deep within Lake Hylia on the other side of the Hyrule fields. I will lead you there myself."

"No Princess, it's too dangerous. And besides" Navi says as Link smiles and his eyes turn from blue to yellow, "there isn't a horse alive that can keep up with Link."

"You may go on ahead of me but you can not stop me from joining you. I am the ruler of this land and I will follow to assist you in destroying these plagues. I am also very capable in battle myself."

"Alright then, but we can't promise there will be any battle left by the time you get there."

"Before you go, let me tell you about Zants father. He is called Ganondorf, he is pure evil, more powerful beyond imagination; he can even create balls of energy to throw at you. And worst of all, he possesses the Triforce of Power." She rests her hand on Links shoulder. "Good luck, may the courage of Farore be with you."

Link goes running away from the castle and jumps into the air, being enveloped by a golden light. The light dissipates and Link had transformed into a wolf. He went charging out of the castle grounds and the town.

"There it is Link, Lake Hylia. It's so beautiful, to think that such foul demons live under it."

Link raises his head and howls, being enveloped by a golden light again. The light diminishes and Link stands there, no longer in his Green tunic but in a blue one with a mask given to him by the king of Zoras Domain as a reward for saving his daughter. It gives Link the ability to breath underwater. Link pulls out an empty bottle and removes it's cork.

"The bottle? Do…do I really need to get into the bottle? I hate it in there it's so small and confining and your pouch is dark." Link just stares at Navi. "…Alright fine I'll get into the bottle, but you're treating me to a milk bath when this is done." Link nods his head and the fairy goes into the bottle, Link replacing the cork and putting it in his pouch.

Link goes to the edge of the lake and dives in. He swims for half an hour before reaching the bottom and the entrance to Zants and Ganondorfs lair. He swims through and continues swimming, noticing the waters getting warmer and warmer. He finally reaches a break in the water and comes up, pulling himself out of the water and releasing Navi.

"Freedom! Sweet, sweet freedom!" Navi exclaims as Link chuckles at the little fairy flying dramatically around him. "I must have been in there for two hours. What took you so long?" Link points his finger and Navi looks out to see a tower in the middle of a river of lava. "Whoa…you think that's where they are?" Link nods, his tunic glowing golden and being replaced by a red one that would allow him to withstand intense temperatures. He received this one for saving the Gorons of Goron Mountain by riding them of a demon consuming their food supply.

They make their way down the steps and across the bridge, standing in front of the tower. Link spots the motionless body of Zant next to the towers door. "Do you think he's dead?" Navi asks. Link shrugs. "Let's cut off his head to be sure." Link nods in agreement and cuts off Zants head.

They hear a rumbling voice above him. "Who dares enter my domain?" They look up to see Ganondorf floating down and landing in front of the tower door. He looks over at the motionless Zant. "You must be the one who killed my son Zant, am I wrong?"

"Yes, we are the ones who disposed of that horrible and wretched demon and we intend on doing the same to you." Navi proclaims, Link reading his sword and shield. Ganondorf lets out a deep, bellowing laugh.

"It's an impressive feat defeating my son, no doubt about that. But you are fools if you believe you stand a chance against me." He raises his right hand, showing the back of it to Link and Navi and it glows with a golden triangle. "No matter how skilled or strong you are you don't stand a chance against me for I hold the Triforce of Power." Links blade begins to glow with a golden triangle of it's own. "I see, so you hold the Triforce of Courage. That is how you defeated him."

"Yes, just like we shall defeat you." Navi says. Ganondorf simply laughs again.

"You fools, all you have done is saved me the trouble of finding you. I was to acquire Zelda's Triforce first and go in search of you. But with both Power and Courage getting Zelda's Wisdom will be an easy task."

"You talk a big game, but you don't stand a chance against Link."

"Enough talk, let us commence in your death."

He charges Link and swings his fist, Link blocking it with his shield, but instead of sliding back a few feet he is thrown off his feet and lands on his back. Ganondorf leaps into the air and Link rolls out of the way as he slams his fists into the ground, severely cracking the ground. He takes another swing and Link and he dodges, slashing at Ganondorf who dodges backward.

"Your skills with a sword are good, but lets see how you fare against mine."

He unsheathes his own sword and charges at him again, swords colliding. They exchange attacks, blocking and countering each other. Ganondorf catches an opening and kicks Link back on the ground.

"Face it, you've met your match. Surrender and your death will be somewhat painless."

"Link, you won't be able to win like this, you need to use your wolf instincts." Link rolls out of the way of another attack and stands up, glancing at Navi. "I know it's difficult and dangerous for you to use them when you're in your human form, but he's too fast and strong." Link blocks another strike of Ganondorfs sword and stabs at him, Ganondorf quickly dodging. Link lets out a low growl, as his eyes turn yellow.

"Heh, growling at me won't help you…" Ganondorfs eyes open wide when he feels his side being slashed. He looks behind him to see Link growling, sword in the air dripping blood. He heaves his sword at Link who ducks and stabs Ganondorf in the gut. "How…"

"This is the power of righteousness and the Triforce of Courage." Navi proclaims. Ganondorf reaches for Navi when Link retracts his sword and slices his head off, the body falling limp. "You have lost insolent demon."

The disembodied head of Ganondorf begins laughing. "Fools! You believe you have won?" His body kicks Link in the gut, sending him flying to the edge. His body picks up his head and walks to the opposite edge. "Prepare to see my full power!" He jumps into the river of lava.

"Link, I have a bad feeling about this." The ground begins rumbling as a dragon comes bursting forth from the lava.

"Behold, my true power!" It bellows out breathing fire everywhere.

"It's Ganondorf!" Navi exclaims, Link charging him, dodging his flames. He strikes him but his sword bounces off. He swings again with the same result.

"Your pitiful sword, even with the Triforce of Courage backing it up, is useless now! My tower shall become your grave." He swoops by Link.

"Link, grab his tail! He's going to fly through the ceiling!" Link does just that as dragon Ganondorf flies through the rock, breaking through in the middle of Hyrule Field and tossing him off out into the field. Link rolls on the ground, his tunic glowing golden again and returning to its green color.

"Link!" Princess Zelda yells, galloping up on a horse holding a golden bow.

"Zelda! That's Ganondorf, he's turned into a dragon. Links sword, even with the power of his Triforce, can't cut him." Ganondorf flies by, shooting fire at them. Link blocks with his shield and Zelda dodges out of the way.

"I was afraid this would happen. That's his true form, and he's impervious to most attacks thanks to his Triforce."

"How are we supposed to beat him them? Slice him up from the inside? I am not going inside another creature to defeat it. That rock demon from Goron Mountain was one time to many." Navi protests.

"No Navi, you don't need to go inside. It's a matter of balance of power. He's never attacked the castle himself because Wisdom is the counter to Power. Your sword cannot harm him because Power is the counter to Courage. And Courage is the counter to Wisdom." Ganondorf releases a huge fireball and Zelda holds up her hands saying a little chant and the fireball collides with an invisible force field.

"If Wisdom is the counter to Power then how come you don't kill him?" Navi asks.

"If I were to face him alone he wouldn't use his Triforce so I'd be powerless against him."

"So how do we win? If Links sword is useless and your powerless then what do we do?" Zelda holds up her hands to her forehead, a golden Triangle glowing on it and floating out in front of Link.

"Take my Triforce, combine with yours. When Ganondorf gets close enough I will shoot him with a light arrow created from Wisdoms magic, weakening his scales. You will only have a few seconds to pierce your sword through his heart." Link holds his hand up to stop Navi from protesting. He nods, the Triforce getting absored into his sword, two triangles glowing on its blade.

"Time for you to die and for me to gain all three pieces of the Triforce!" He charges down at them, fire coming from his mouth.

Link dodges to the side, pulling Zelda with him. He quickly jumps back and grabs a hold of Ganonorf, flying up with him. Ganondorf flies all around, trying to shake Link off. Link manages to climb to his chest. "Zelda! Fire!" Navi yells. Zelda releases her arrow, hitting Ganondorfs chest going right through Links right shoulder.

He raises his sword up and brings it down, stabbing Ganondorf in the heart. Ganondorf lets out a terrible yell, falling out of the sky.

"Link, you've done it! He's dead, now lets get out of here before we join him." Link shakes his head, pointing to the arrow pining him to the falling corpse of Ganondorf. He motions for the fairy to go. "No, I won't leave you, I won't let you die alone."

Link reaches into his pouch, pulling out the bottle and shoving Navi in it. He throws the bottle. "Go!" He yells out, for the first time. "Live."

"Nooo! Link!" Navi yelled out as the bottle went flying away. The dragon comes crashing down. Zelda catches the bottle Navi is in, releasing her. "Zelda…he's dead, he was stuck to the dragon and now he's dead." Navi crys, lying in Zelda's hand.

"He may be dead but his spirit, his memory will live on forever." The dragon disintegrates into heatless flames, revealing Link. Zelda walks over to him, carrying Navi with her. "Link the Silent Wolf, wielder of the Triforce of Courage, hero of Hyrule. You will be forever honored for the sacrifice you have made." Navi floats over and lies down on Links face.

"I…I will never forget you Link. You were a hero, and a friend." She starts floating away when Link lets out a small groan. "Link!" Navi gasps. "You're alive!"

He opens is eyes slightly. "Navi…thank goodness your…your alright." He gives a weak smile before falling unconscious.

"It's nice to see you up and about." Zelda says.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better but it still hurts to move too much." Link responds with a smile.

"I told him not to push himself. It's only been two weeks since we've defeated Ganondorf." Navi says, flying next to Link.

"I couldn't just lay in bed all day, I'd go crazy. And besides, I wanted to ask Zelda something."

"What is it?" Zelda asks.

"Well, I'm not able to feel the power of my Triforce and I'm suddenly able to talk, why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your sword had both Wisdom and Courage in it and when you stabbed Ganondorf, killing him, Power joined it. When all three joined together in your sword the Triforce became complete and disappeared along with your sword to go back to their original resting place, the Temple of Time."

"So, why can Link speak now?" Navi asks. "Link being able to speak takes me out of a job." Link lets out a little laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You may no longer be my voice, but you are still my friend, my companion. Without your help I would have lost several of my battles in the past."

"But still, I liked talking for you. Why can you talk now?"

"Well Navi, Link is able to talk now because he doesn't have his Triforce. Having Courage with him cut off his ability to speak, since words often betray ones courage."

"And without it he's nothing but a normal human now. No longer being able to transform into a wolf and having nothing but normal human strength. I say it's time for you to retire from the hero business and settle down with a nice girl."

"Yeah, I think I will settle down." Link smiles, his gaze drifting over to Zelda. "Shall we go for a walk, my Princess?" He bows, as far as his injuries will allow.

"It would be my pleasure, my Hero." She smiles, both of them walking through the garden.

"Hey, wait, did I miss something? Hey, where you guys going? Wait for me!" Navi flies off after them.

And thus ends the story of the final adventure of Link the Silent Wolf, wielder of the Triforce of Courage, the first person to wield what is now known as the Master Sword, the Blade of evils Bane.


End file.
